Amico
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Not a lover, but a special person. 69D


Pairing : 69D , D18 ( if you want ) .

-.

-.

-.

* * *

Dino's smile stiffened, and the silence seemed impregnable to him.

Mukuro drank the coffee, the smell lingered in his mouth.

Lowering his head, he clutched his sleeves tightly before lifting his head with a bright smile.

"I see."

Slipping his hands into his bag, he pulled out an umbrella and rested it onto the table.

Mukuro stared at it, and heard Dino's explanation for it.

"It's raining outside, and I've two with me. Treat this as my last present for you."

Dino then took out a dark leather wallet, taking out some notes.

Resting it onto the table, he stood up. "I'll pay for this meal, all right?"

He left his seat, but was pulled to turn around.

Mukuro held his wrist tightly, and stuffed the notes back into his hand.

"Don't see why should I take your money."

Dino smiled nervously, and tried to get his hand away from Mukuro's grip. "Just take-"

The Cavallone stopped, when he noticed how Mukuro was staring at his face,

Searching for signs of sadness.

"It's late already, I must go now." Dino grinned and shook off Mukuro's hand.

Walking out of the shop, he looked at the crumpled notes. He then shifted his vision onto his bag.

He didn't have a spare umbrella.

Stepping out of the shelter, he could feel the cold raindrops onto his cheeks.

-.

-.

-.

-.

_"Cavallone, you are special. But not a lover."

* * *

_

Flipping open the book, he looked up when he realized a shadow was hovering over him.

"You must be very free, to look for your arch-enemy."

"If it wasn't for the Cavallone, I won't even bother to look for you."

Mukuro leaned back onto the chair, and stared at the Vongola Cloud Guardian.

Folding his arms across his chest, he sighed deeply. "So, what about him?"

Hibari closed his eyes, and closed his hands.

"He had fallen sick."

* * *

Dino opened his eyes, and thought about what the doctor had said.

"You're awake."

The voice,

Upon hearing that voice, Dino just sat up immediately, much to the illusionist's slightest surprise.

"Why are you here?"

Mukuro rested the book aside, and shifted his chair closer to the bed. "Your dearest student told me that you are in the hospital."

Dino bit his bottom lip, and felt the cushion behind his back. "And did he-"

"So, what illness you are suffering from? He refused to say."

Mukuro handed Dino a cup of water, earning a smile form the Cavallone.

Dino hesitated for a moment, and he drank the water, not answering the question.

Mukuro stared at him, expecting the answer.

"Fever."

The illusionist took the cup away from his hands, and rested it onto the table. "And that got you into the hospital?"

Dino broke into a nervous laughter, and scratched the back of his head.

His laughter faded, and he had the slightest smile that to Mukuro, was the gentlest one.

"I fall sick easily."

* * *

Hibari looked into where Dino and Mukuro were chatting at through the window, and sighed silently.

It wasn't that he was eavesdropping, he just happened to come across their conversation.

Dino didn't fall sick easily,

But he really get hurt easily.

* * *

Mukuro looked at Dino, who was fast asleep.

It had been for weeks since he initiated the break up, and Dino hadn't change a bit.

His gloved hands ran through the blonde hair lightly, and whispered into his ear.

"Take care,"

The voice was soft, and Dino could still remember it even if Mukuro had already left the room.

He opened his eyes, and covered his eyes with his hands.

The door was pushed open again, but he knew this time it wasn't going to be Mukuro.

The illusionist treated him like a normal friend now, no longer like the past.

_Who_ was him to ask for more?

* * *

-.

-.

-.

-.-

-.

"Cavallone, I brought your stuff here."

-.

* * *

_Dino nearly fall forward when someone suddenly hugged him from behind._

_"Good morning,"_

_The blonde sighed as he heard the illusionist whispering into his ear._

_Dino mumbled the same sentence back to him, and he cracked the eggs into the pan._

_"You seem to make a nice wife," Mukuro rested his chin onto Dino's shoulder, finding a comfortable spot._

_Dino smiled slightly, and added pepper into the pan. "So aren't you going to cherish me properly, bad husband?"_

_Mukuro turned quiet, and spoke when Dino turned to check on him._

_"We will see,"_

_And it turned out that he really hadn't been cherishing him.

* * *

_

Mukuro woke up with a slight startle, and saw the bright sunlight shining onto his bed.

Time really flies, it had been years already.

He hadn't seen the Cavallone for years already.

And the dream, why was he dreaming of him suddenly?

_"Mukuro,"_

He closed his eyes.

_"Aren't you going to wake up already?"_

He wasn't supposed to think of Dino.

_"Mukuro...! Look at this, snowman!"_

_-._

_-._

_-._

He didn't love him.

* * *

Looking at the mansion before him, Mukuro pressed the doorbell lightly.

How long had it been, since he was here?

The door opened, and he was greeted by Romario.

"Where's Dino?" Mukuro asked as he took off his jacket, and Romario was surprised at that sentence.

Mukuro stared at him questioningly, and Romario shook his head lightly.

"Boss left the family years ago."

Slightly taken aback at that sentence, Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

That wasn't possible.

Cavallone family was very important to Dino.

"We lost all contact with him, probably only Kyo-san knows his whereabouts."

Mukuro noticed the worried look on Romario, and he knew something was wrong. "What happened actually?"

There was a short silence, and the answer was finally out.

"Boss was diagnosed with an illness years ago,"

Years ago...?

* * *

_"Fever."_

He was lying.

-.

-.

-.

Dino was lying.

-.

Mukuro increased the speed of the car, and those sentences kept ringing in his mind.

_"Cancer."_

His grip on the steering wheel got tighter.

_"He refused to go for the chemotherapy."_

_-._

_-._

_Why_ did Dino lied to him?

* * *

Hibari stared at the illusionist, and folded his arms.

"It's good that you had been contacting with Chrome, or else I wouldn't know where you are living at."

Mukuro adjusted the scarf around his neck, and stared back into the Cloud Guardian's eyes.

"Why are you here,"

"Where's Dino?"

"You don't have to know."

Clearing his throat, he insisted on getting the answer. "Why didn't he go for the treatment?"

Hibari took steps back, and closed the door after Mukuro entered.

"He didn't have the will to fight this war, that's it." Hibari explained, and went to the table, pouring plain water into the glass.

"Where is he now."

It was a demand.

Hibari stayed silent, he hesitated.

He disliked the illusionist a lot, for what he had done to his former teacher.

But that didn't mean that Mukuro didn't have rights to know the truth.

Heaving out a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

"Follow me."

* * *

Among the trees, he could see _him_.

Hibari turned, and left them.

Mukuro breathed in deeply, and closed his hands tightly.

A step forward.

He could hear Dino.

_"You're late."_

Another step forward.

He could feel Dino.

_His fingers touched his face lightly._

Last step forward.

He could see Dino.

Mukuro felt like somebody had just hit him hardly on the back of his head.

He just fell to his knees, he was drawing blood out of his palms.

He stretched his hands to him, and touched him lightly.

So cold, very cold.

"Dino,"

The former boss of Cavallone wasn't answering.

Gust of wind blew the leaves up, the words being so clear.

The pale face, turned grey.

He couldn't feel Dino.

The words being carved onto the cold marble, the last thing he ever want to know.

_Dino Cavallone,_

He was dead.

His ...

"Good bye," Mukuro mumbled.

He touched the carved words on the marble, and closed his eyes.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"_Amico_,"

* * *

Hibari sat on the mat, and looked at the waves that were approaching them, but fell back again.

"You heard him,"

Hibari turned to see who was speaking.

"Dino, why continue to lie?"

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"That's how special I am to him, just a friend."

-.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

Owari.

**Reviews are deeply appreciated.**

P/S : The ending stinks. D:

Amico - Friend .


End file.
